Rising Sky
by Linares91
Summary: This is the dawn of something new from ashes of old, above all obstacles I will rise and go beyond all limitations so I can make my dream come true no matter, for the ends justify all the means to get there. Wrong Boy-who-live, Cunning-intelligent Grey Harry, HarryxMulti. slightXover with Dresen Files right now, will be more involve in that later. M-rated for adults themes


**A/N#1: Well this is my first fic and I would like to thank Shezza88 for serving as inspiration with his Denarian series. My series will more of a full blown crossover but in later stages since I will try to follow the time line of both stories. The other thing I would like to explain before I begin if that there are some ideas that I will use that come from other stories, so at the begin of that chapter I will give proper credit and will mention where the original idea comes from since I will teak them to give them my own spin, isn't that for what fanfictions are for and I have also ask the authors for permission to use their ideas, the only author that never answer right now is Shezza, and if are reading this please answer my messages.**

**A/N#2: English is not my mother language but it is the language I use the most, also I will try to include some English that the British people use, but I mostly speak and write American English if you wonder about the wording.**

**A/N#3: The idea for the ritual for parselmagic and parseltonge comes from Teufel1987 'Rise of the Wizards' It is a great fic with and interesting spin on Harry plus Voldemort memories. I recommend it, don't complain about how he writes his fics, there are great either way. I will use the ritual later in the fic as well other things**

**A/N#4: Finally I don't Harry Potter books, movies or anything like that. They are all intellectual property of J. K. Rowling and the Dresen Files Series belongs to Jim Butcher**

* * *

**Chapter One: Prologue Part One: Birth**

**Unnamed Hospital, London, July 31, 1979**

To many people, in many places around the world and beyond, it's was a normal day. Normal because they followed the routines that they had, normal because nothing strange outside of their understanding or perception happened and above all, normal simply because they ignore events around them they believe that didn't affect them in the slightest, all in all a normal day for various people around the globe and beyond.

To few people it was a day of celebration, for as a red headed young woman strain herself to deliver the life she nurture in her womb for the last nine months, created out love with her husband who stood next to her. His messy black hair stuck to his head from perspiration due his nervousness which also showed in his hazel eyes that came from his wife giving birth to their first born child. Maybe the very serious and sometimes anatomically impossible threats that she shouted from any spare energy she had for putting her in that predicament, as well as her bone breaking grip that she had on his hand had something to do with it too, maybe.

Outside the ward from where the spit-fire was giving birth, friends stood and pace about some such as nervous as the young man with messy black hair, other impatient at what was going on. Many of them were worried due the fact that they were not in the hospital that they thought would be best equip to deal with the situation since on their way to their hospital they were blown of course by circumstances. Quite aggravating since their…normal… quick means of transportation would have made the birth much more complicated and dangerous for both the mother and the child.

And outside the normal (to most people, not them) hospital the main reason why they stranded was that the sky was expressing its opinion for the day. Most people would interpreted that the sky was either furious or devastated, but the sky was exhilarated, for in what ever form of awareness it had sense that something truly momentous. So it celebrated with a storm that force people to seek refuge and cause group to detour or be swept from the strong winds and heavy rain that batter the city of London.

Going back inside the hospital, a tall good looking (dashingly handsome he would say) young man with lustrous black hair that reach just above his shoulders and striking grey eyes pace impatiently talking to his friend that was leaning against a wall, a man with light brown hair. Hair that was just beginning to show sign of starting to go grey, a pair of scars that ran across his face also there were as well some premature lines, all due to the condition he suffered since he was a child.

Both men were discussing (read complaining) the currents events since they had little else to due but wait.

"I don't like that we are stuck here Moony. Lily should be in St. Mungo, not in this muggle hospital, who knows what could go wrong!?" Sirius Black exclaimed exasperated.

"Calm down Padfoot, you know that magical transportation with pregnant women is dangerous so can't just apparate with her when her water broke, he wasn't even supposed to be born today." his friend mummer, "At least we were on our way there from the Leaky Cauldron to St. Mungo since Lily wanted some reassurances in case something went wrong. We certainly didn't expect this storm to stop us, and at least we are in a _hospital. _Also Healers are on their way to help deliver the baby, and most likely the storm is slowing them down since I doubt that they even knew that this hospital before today.", Remus Lupin try to reassure his long time friend, "We also have the Longbottoms and Moody here in case of an emergency or for support in case of an attack, in which case Moody's new eye is definitely an advantage."

"We have been waiting _hours_ for the Healers, Moony, and who would stupid enough to attack now?" Sirius stated dryly.

"Well then, why don't you go look for the healers and guide them here and you did see those suspicious people in the cauldron." Remus responded just as dry while turning to look at the window closest to them.

Sirius stop and also peer at the window to see heavy rain failing with relish, strong winds running through the streets, lighting dancing and thunder drumming in the sky and stated rather quickly, "I am here to support Prongs."

"Then shouldn't you be inside there." pointed Remus to the ward from where the very serious and frequent anatomically impossible threats came from with a strait face and amusement dancing in his eyes as Sirius turn pale and responded even quicker, "He has that cover, its from out here that he needs the support in case of an attack."

"Of course Padfoot, you are absolutely right.", Remus said, amusement now evident in his face due the grin that he sported.

Unfortunately for the man who is friends call Prongs, he could only sport a grimace on his face from the very serious and always anatomically impossible threats that directed at him as well from his wife upgraded grip on his hand. He was pretty sure that she already broke all the bones in it, was proceeding to grind them to paste from her grip. He really wish that Sirius was here so he could be sacrifice for the greater good and direct his wife to him by putting his foot in his mouth like he always does.

Meanwhile, the doctor and nurses took the situation in stride already being use to births like this one, expect...you know... without the storm. The doctor actually save faces like the one the father had in his memory for when he needed a laugh, which were too many instances in his opinion. But storing the memory for later, he look at the clock in the ward which told 11:54 P.M. He continue his job by saying," Come on Mrs. Potter, few more pushes, it's almost out"

With supreme effort Lily Potter nee Evans gave the last few pushes and the baby was out. The doctor made sure the baby was healthy while announcing, "Congratulations, it's a boy" They already knew by their methods, but since the doctor was normal (again not to them) he didn't know that fact. At that exact moment the lights vent out, "Do Not Panic," the doctor stated with authority over the racket that boy started making, "the back-up generator will kick in momentarily" and they did. Then he wrap the baby in a blanket that was prepare before hand and gave him to the mother for the moment, while looking at the clock that told 12:03 A.M. Because of the power outage he wasn't sure of the time of birth so he was going with 12:01 A.M. of 1 August; asking himself '_What's a moment or two of difference in the grand scheme of things? Surely nothing dramatic or important'_ Somehow a voice in the back of his head replied that a Very Big _Difference_.

Unaware and uncaring of the doctors musing Lily stared at her son, who stop screaming and stare right back with bright and inquisitive emeralds eyes, with unadulterated happiness and joy drinking the sight of him, "He so beautiful James." James Potter, who took the opportunity to try to return sensation to his hand stop to look at his son with a bright smile, "You are right, look he has your eyes Lily." The boy giggled looking at his father who started to continue trying to regain motor skills in his hand, "Do you agree on the name Lily?"

Lily thought over for a moment while looking at her son giggle from his father antics, "Hmmm, Harry(Harold) James Potter" Harry stopped and looked at his mother, "Do you like the name?" She asked with a smile to Harry who just started giggling again, "Yes that will do James" The doctor who had been silent spoke, "I think it is time Mrs. Potter for you to rest. I will take the baby to the maternity ward so we can check for any diseases or complications that we might have miss right now." Lily nodded her head and look at her son for one last moment and then gave him to the doctor. Everyone vacated the room so that Lily could go to sleep, James going to deliver the news while the doctor and nurses to complete the finishing touches and documentation of the birth.

**-xXx-**

**A street, Godric's Hollow, October 31, 1981**

Tom Marvolo Riddle, self-style (is their a guide book or something) Dark Lord Voldemort stalked through a street of Godric's Hollow in the direction of his prey. He was a tall white skin man with red eyes and a snake like face under the hood of his robes. He stride with confidence since his cowardly underling gave the means to which he would ensure his greatness and solidified his rule over Magical Britain, by betraying his friends. He snorted as he thought of that fact, and people ask why he didn't trust anybody when prime examples of what happened with trust where right in their faces. He kept walking until he reach his destination, a cottage which people couldn't see expect very short list of people, which unfortunately includes him. He opened the gate and cross the threshold of the wards and walk to the house. He already knew that were only four souls inside the house, he had plan for this moment meticulously for months with both moving his pawns and planting false information for any spies that may be present in his mist and gathering information from his spies in that ridiculous resistant group that Dumbledore made. It was very cunning of Snape to join the order the way he did, good thing that he propose his plan to him before executing it, because any other way would have meant certain death. Voldemort did not like pawns that thought AND acted by themselves, they tended to very hard to control in the end and cause very grievous complications.

Reveling in the thoughts of how he planned this day, Voldemort enter the house and strode straight to the living room to cast a quick silent _Avada Kedabra _at the nanny who died in green flash of light with a look of surprise with a hint of terror and continued on his way to the nursery. It all started when Snape overheard that thrice damn prophecy more than two years ago. He had to wait for any candidates to be conceived since no one had defied three time him. Thinking back on it, he had a chance to get rid of the Potter two years ago when the mudblood was pregnant with her first child but that thrice damn storm stop him. No matter, that child was born in August so he didn't fit the prophecy as well as the fact that his parents only escape him two times before that day. Then one year after the prophecy was made he confirmed two possible targets, the Potters and Longbottoms who had stop a direct attack that made he made on the Bones family. He then gather as much information he could on the families habits to figure out when to strike with the most efficiency until that ground to a halt by families going underground. He got his first break through when the coward Wormtail came to him begging to be spare by giving the secret where the Potters hid away but that was not enough, so he keep that to himself and sent the rat back to spy for him the proper opportunity to strike at both candidates of the prophecy.

Then Snape came with idea of using his love (read obsession) of Lily Evans to win Dumbledore over and get into his club and give his true master more information, since he didn't know that Voldemort already had the knowledge were the Potters were hiding. Months passed and nothing important happened, so Voldemort decided to make things happened by orchestrating a series of raids, including one to kill the elders Potters & Longbottoms, and make Dumbledore and the Ministry use all the assets they could muster to combat the new offensive, and just a few weeks before the raids would end he would inform all of his pawns that he was taking and important mission outside the country for undisclosed amount of time. He never mentioned that he meant the country of England, not the British kingdom as both his targets weren't in England. He did this because no matter how much people believe him to be arrogant he knew he wasn't all powerful, not yet anyway, and there might be spies in his mist. By leaking this lie wrap in truth he wanted for his enemies to organized a counter attack to his pawns raids (and confirm his suspicions of a spy) leaving themselves opened to be attack at the flank, and it work. Tonight by using the holiday as a cover the Order of the Phoenix was having and full members meeting where Snape would be formally introduce at the Order's disposal. Even better for Voldemort was that both his targets were put together because both James Potter and Frank Longbottom wanted to attended due to the murders of Lords Potter & Longbottom from the raids. Those raids in particular were truly difficult and he lost quite a few pawns to both Lords but the results were worth the sacrifice on _Voldemort_'s part.

Now as Voldemort stood in front of the nursery door he put away his mussing and entered the room were Julian Potter and Neville Longbottom sleep undisturbed, they were the only children that fit the parameters that Voldemort knew of the prophecy. Voldemort appreciated that they were asleep since that meant that they wouldn't be whining as he kill them, truth to be told Voldemort hated how people cried, begged, whined and sniveled for him to spare them before they died. That why he liked the _Avada Kedabra _so much, it was quick and easy(for him) and only left the body behind and no other mess to clean up after. That didn't mean he didn't like the screams of the people he tortured it's just in his opinion when you were going to die in front of him, die with at least a little dignity since you were in the presence of the Great Dark Lord Voldemort. Scanning the room, he noticed that the eldest child was wide awake and staring right at him with both curiosity present in all innocents children and, to Voldemort surprise, wariness, "Nanny?" the child asked at Voldemort and responded a moment later he responded, "Dead." The child turn sad and actually looked accusingly at him, surprising Voldemort even more because he understood what he meant or at least had a motion of what that meant.

Julian and Neville woke up from this short interaction and starter crying, for what Voldemort didn't know or cared. He had a very strong urge to silence them but that away in favor of analyzing the silent eldest. The boy had unruly black hair that drove his mother insane from her attempts to make it straight a face with baby fat but already showed signs of how handsome he would be later in lives and bright emerald eyes that glared with a tenacity that few ever directed at him. He noticed the name plate that read '_Harry (Harold) James Potter_' and pump magic into his eyes to activate his magic sight making them glow slightly in the darken room and saw that Harry and big and strong core for a two year old as well how magic easily flowed in his body, all indicators that the boy has great potential and aptitude for magic, '_This boy has great potential to be a powerful wizard almost a match for me, it would be a shame to kill him. Hmmm… After I am done with does two I will take him and train him to be my most useful and potent pawn. Yes that sounds like a great plan, good thing the prophecy didn't refer to him' _After deciding what do with Harry, he turn back the other brats, whom to his eyes were good but not great like Harry. He stop channeling magic to his eyes and pulled out of the pocket of his robes a simple a white glove that would serve as his final Horcrux. The glove was once owned by Godric Gryffindor that he used to achieve his sword's full potential, too bad he couldn't find the sword since it was probably close to being indestructible and would have made a great Horcrux. The glove had many hidden abilities that Voldemort didn't care about since it didn't suit him for combat seeing as he was a wizard not a bloody swordsman.

With the glove in place Voldemort took one last chance to savor the moment and pointed his yew and phoenix wand the youngest child first since he was whining the hardest and said with great relish, "_Avada Kedabra_".

As pale man was pointing his weird stick, Harry institutionally knew that it wasn't good news for his brother, so he made a grasping motion with his left hand and pull the weird stick towards him saving his brothers life in exchange of his own. Red eyes widen as his wand change direction towards the eldest child as his green glowing spell, just like the child eyes, and hit the Harry's forehead and only was able to think '_Oh Shit_' before indeed shit hit the fan.

The land where the Potter Cottage resided had been long in their possession or more like their ancestors Peverell possession, and They carve many precautions and protections onto the land given that they had many enemies. One such protection was an extensive ritual that grants any one of Peverell blood truly _titanic_ protection when they perform acts of selfless valor, courage and/or sacrifice or someone that wasn't of Peverell blood did it for their sake, such acts were the price that needed to be paid for the protection to be activated. This protection prove its worth by deflecting back the killing curse, a curse of such power that only beings like the Queens Who Were of the Fairies and the strongest Outsiders could survive and not unscathed either, leaving only a lighting shape wound on Harry forehead. The Killing curse bounce and rushed back across the room in less than a second and hit the caster whom would survive, but not complete as he expected.

Horcruxes were a extreme taboo subject to wand-wizards for several factors, chief among them being one of the vilest magic's in existence, so vile that _no wizard_ ever wrote specific instructions of how perform the ritual only where to go to get them and the minimum requirements. Additionally Horcruxes needed powerful magical artifacts as vessels, this in turn corrupted the artifact and made the item's magic or abilities useless before and after the Horcrux was somehow exorcise from said item if the vessel avoid being destroyed in the process. Unless that they were very well made then most likely would take a very long time for the magic to corrupted and turn useless. Another big reason is that it decreased the amount of magic one could perform because part of casters magic core went along with soul fragment to maintain it. Sure you were immortal and all that but you had a more limited supply of magic which equals easier to kill in a sense. That is what happens to regular wizards but not what happened to Tom Marvolo Riddle for simple fact of his _mother_. The Slytherin's or their late surviving descendants the Gaunt family firmly believe that their bloodline was the ability to perform parselmagic just because they could use parseltonge, but that was only a byproduct of a ritual Salazar Slytherin perform in his search both abilities. The Gaunts or any descendants of Salazar didn't have the ability to perform parselmagic without doing that ritual. Their real bloodline ability lay in their huge and powerful cores, but they screw that up by inbreeding to the point that the "finals" Gaunts were borderline squibs and their only "extraordinary" ability was talking to snakes.

When new DNA was introduce by Voldemort's father, the bloodline flourish again. This allow Tom to split his soul so many times due to each time his soul and magic core was destabilize from the split his core would growth bigger to keep itself stable, it also needed to be even bigger than before to stabilize the soul as well until both recuperated from the split. So each time Voldemort would recover and emerge from the ritual more powerful than before, but even the mighty magic cores of the Gaunt bloodline had limits to what they could do. By being violently split that way so many times, his soul and core were stable but very brittle and they could break at the slightest provocation that would affect them and the killing curse counted as a very big provocation.

As he was hit by the rebound curse his body broke down and disintegrated as a result of his soul and core shattering due to the rituals Voldemort performed on himself that tied his physical body even deeper to his own magic, dropping his wand, the glove and his robes. The result of the shattering was an explosion and shock wave that destroyed his robes and spread them across the room, in addition to flinging his wand and glove in the same direction, as well as making the roof cave on the children, which in turned disrupted the wards around the house. In face of complete annihilation Voldemort magic responded with a desperate attempt to collect itself and his soul's fragment, but the fragments were latching to anything they could so that they wouldn't seize to exist. They wouldn't latch to the wand since it had Voldemort magic signature and didn't register in their limited awareness as a vessel, but the mid-air glove did count so they latch to it, but since the ritual to make it a Horcrux wasn't completed the gloves magic was not corrupted and the fragments would dissipate in time. Unknown to Voldemort, the glove was a combined effort between Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for as a prototype for various ideas they that would assist swordsmen(women too by Hufflepuff insistence). One such idea was for the glove to be capable to be store in a separated pocket dimension via a rune that anchored itself on any surface, so they could be taken anywhere and available at any time. That particular idea was successful without hindering any other functions of the glove's. Due to the explosion, the glove was in a collision course with the wand and when they hit each other this function was activated and the glove stored itself in a small rune on the bottom part of the pommel of the wand. The wand keep flying and hit the wall behind Harry's crib and fell in small hole exactly where the wall meet the floor. One wouldn't find it if you were not looking for it and the wand would stay there for a while.

Meanwhile other fragments of Voldemort's soul focus on closet thing they could latch to which happened to be Harry or to be more specific Harry's newly acquired curse wound but as like the situation with the glove Harry wasn't corrupted by it. This fragments got lucky since they could leech Harry's own magic to keep existing. The rest of fragments were collect by Voldemort's magic. Since it was able to collect 2/3 of the fragments (the other 1/3 was split between the scar and glove, mostly the glove) Voldemort sentient awareness decided to kick with a terrifying spectral scream and flee before it went back to its pain induce comma. When Voldemort would emerge from the comma, he wouldn't remember a detail of this night expect excruciating and hellish pain, that rival long term exposure to The _Torture_ curse, from the shattering of his soul this would fuel his hatred towards the 'survivors' of his attack and would go with hearsay of what happened.

As for Julian and Neville the debris that fell from the collapse of roof hit them, Julian getting a wound on his shoulder in the form of a malformed sideways V with the point in the direction of his neck, Neville gaining an malformed L on the his right forearm with top part pointing towards his shoulder, and due to Voldemort's tainted and vile magic flying about both wounds would eventually be curse scars but never to the level of Harry eventual scar.

A couple of minutes later many startled members of the Order of the Phoenix apparated in front of the now visible cottage because of the collapse of the wards and saw part of the ruined roof. They had been in deep discussion of how to counteract the vicious raids, since Voldemort was out of the country and unavailable for the moment as far they knew, when both Lily and James Potter along with Albus Dumbledore felt the wards of cottage fail and hurried to the cottage. Leading them into the property was a now very distraught Lily Potter followed by a grim face James Potter and Albus Dumbledore that venture into the house. Lily didn't even pause over the nanny's and friend's body in her quest to ensure the safety of her children, James and Dumbledore did stop for a second and paid their respect and continue on their way.

Once Lily got to the nursery quickly found the children surprisingly almost unharmed under the debris and knock out by the shock wave. Quickly digging them out she placed together and started to heal all wounds and make sure that they weren't about to die. While she did this, Dumbledore checked the Julian and Neville with his mage-sight and saw the curse wounds and couldn't come to a conclusion of who Voldemort maker as his equal and was deciding what to do with this result. He never really paid any attention to Harry since to his knowledge he didn't fit the parameters for the prophecy.

"How are they?" asked James while looking at the wrecked room sensing the vile magic and spotted torn black robes all over the room, but no body.

"They are fine, expect that they will have curse scars from this wounds" Lily said a little more calm, pointing out the wounds on the children.

James nodded and turned to Dumbledore and asked, "So is he dead?"

It was Dumbledore time to look around and answer, "I think that we will not be seeing Tom for quite a long time but I doubt he is dead." Already having a suspicion of what depravity Voldemort would sink to ensure immortality, the vile magic that was in the room strengthening his suspicion.

"So what do we tell people?" asked grim faced Frank Longbottom entering the room with worried wife, Alice, in tow to check on their child.

"We will tell then the truth, that Lord Voldemort was vanquish tonight by Julian Potter and Neville Longbottom by surviving the killing curse. _They are the Boys-who-lived_." Stated Dumbledore completely confident in his decision as more people enter the room, never looking at Harry scar that turn to dark crimson color as it was healed, more vibrant that of the younger children.

**-xXx-**

**Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow, February 28, 1982**

James and Lily Potter and Frank and Alice Longbottom were in deep debate with Albus Dumbledore for their next course of action. They were having this discussion on the Potter cottage, where the nursery had been seal off because of the tainted and vile magic the room was bathed in, the children were move to separates rooms and constantly watch over. The discussion was about were they should live, since the Potter Cottage was compromised due the betrayal of their most trusted friend and several Death Eaters had already escaped justice and a few more seem to have a chance to dodge going to Azkaban due the corruption in the ministry. They didn't want to live somewhere they could be attack, so they already decided to buy a manor somewhere in the country side, heavily ward it and live together to keep Julian and Neville close to each other, and above all tell no one but themselves were the manor is. The reason why it was taking so long to end was because what they plan to do with Harry; James, Frank and Dumbledore were of opinion that Harry should be raised elsewhere so that he wouldn't be jealous of the boys and cause an incident like the one a week ago since the other boys were more _important_ than him, Alice was neutral but Lily was completely against being separated from her son when she almost lost him. Truth to be told he was her favorite even though she shouldn't have one, always laughing and smiling and looking at her his bright emeralds eyes. No she would not accept being separated from her little angel.

"I understand your concern Lily, but we can't have incidents like the one from last week. He hurt them, even if it was by accident Lily" James try to reason with his wife to see his point of view, since last week Harry had his first bout of accidental magic. Only Lily was proud of him doing it at such early age since what happened was that Julian and Neville, who are spoiled by many adults, try to wrestle Harry and take his favorite phoenix plushy away from him. Harry didn't like that, not one bit, and decided to express it by sending them across the room. They weren't hurt but raise quite a racket, and now everyone expect Lily were concern that Harry would hurt the other children due to jealousy or anger, since she knew that Harry was a kind soul unless provoked.

"No James, they were only startled and what can do is teach Harry to control his magic since he is intelligent enough to understand most of the things we say to him right now." Said Lily with completely serious, "Also by sending Harry elsewhere he is vulnerable to be attack and _I will not allow that_" stated know a furious Lily.

Sensing that Lily patience was running short, Dumbledore went through myriads ideas of how to convince her and quickly came up with a plan, "Lily if your concern is about Harry safety, then I am willing to set up one of the most powerful wards that I know. It's a blood ward that must set up by living with close relatives, so what we could do is send Harry to your sister Petunia. Also I can have someone move close by to keep an eye on Harry and give us regulars reports."

Lily bit back a retort that not only Harry safety was her concern but how he happy he grew up too. Seeing that everyone else was for that idea, Lily thought about it. She didn't a good relationship with her sister anymore, not since she left for Hogwarts. But maybe that was better course of action for Harry, no doubt everyone was going to spoil Julian and Neville and she was going to give a lot of effort to make sure they weren't arrogant leaving little time for her eldest, James was already busy with auror work would even more busy in the years to come. Beside Petunia wouldn't hurt a child because of jealousy or anything else that her sister may hold against her and Petunia would take care of her nephew just like she would for any of her sisters' children, both of them were raised to help family when they needed it. Yes, Harry living with Petunia for a couple of years was for the best, not that she liked that plan, "Okay, Harry can go live with my sister…" everyone gave a sigh of relief that they were done with the discussion but Lily continue, "…but he _will_ comeback to live with us as soon as we can have him back and _I_ will go with him when we take him to my sisters house" declare Lily with absolute authority, leaving no room for arguments for anybody.

**-xXx-**

**Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging Surrey, March 2, 1982**

A tearful Lily left her sisters house along with Dumbledore, since Alice was back at the cottage taking care of Julian and Neville, James and Frank were working in the auror office. She was the only one that could come with Dumbledore as he step up the blood wards. While he was doing that she talked with Petunia and explained everything to her the situation and the entire time her sister listed she had a neutral expression. She also left a letter for Harry for when he was older to know they will be back for him and that she love him very much. She gave one last tearful good-bye to her little angel who was fast asleep since it was early in the morning and apparated back to Godric's Holow along with Dumbledore who went to make sure nothing went wrong for when they move to countryside manor later that day.

Petunia watch as her _freak _sister disappeared with the _freak_ old man in does_ ridiculous_ purple robes and left Petunia with her _freak_ son. Well first things first, she called her husband Vernon as burn the letter her _freak_ sister left and explain what happened to him. Her _freak_ sister ask her to take care of her _freak_ son, oh she how take care of that _freak_. If Petunia Dursley would have looked at a mirror at that moment she would have seen the _hateful_ sneer that_ twisted_ her face and the _vicious_ glint her eyes had as she thought of all the misery and suffering she would bring to the child of her sister to get back at her sister and her child for being especial and not her, while calling her husband who join in his wife crusade against the child simply because he was different, couldn't defense himself and didn't fit his vision of a "normal" existence. At that moment they seal their fate for a truly painful death at the hands of their victim years later.

**-xXx-**

**Wisteria Walk, Little Whinging Surrey, October 31, 1986**

Arabella Figg was woke up by an infernal siren when she was trying to rest from the stormy day. At least the storm kept the muggle children from banging at her door for stupid candy. She looked at her clock that told 11:07 P.M. and curse for the entire racket that woke her up. She had been living in truly boring neighborhood for almost 5 years now on Dumbledore request (read orders) to watch over the other Potter child. The child was very dull on her opinion, too small and always looking sullen and deject with morose green eyes whenever she saw him, but the kid had a good work ethic from the chores he did. Actually think back on it he was the only one besides Petunia who did any work at the house and Harry did the lion's share of the work, also he was very skinny and small for child his age almost like he didn't eat enough. There also long periods of times when she didn't see him, but he looked well enough and did do all that work so he was probably okay. It escape her grasp that constantly looking depress was not a sign of being alright, also since he wasn't _important _she didn't look deeply into his condition and if she had she would have notice that the several-sizes to big worn-down clothes that he wore cover his malnourished body and bruises that cover his torso and extremities, only because of his large magic core provided the necessary energy he needed to survive all of that.

Mrs. Figg was getting fed up by all the noise and got up to see what the commotion was about, as got out of her bedroom she went to the windows overlooking the street. As she got closer she notice various lights coming from the outside, now worried for what was happening she hurried to her window and saw that a house in Privet Drive on fire or more like it was an inferno, bathing the entire neighborhood in a harsh light and heat like a midday summer sun. Now panicking she went outside to her lawn and confirmed that number 4 Privet Drive was the inferno and quickly went to her house and contact Dumbledore so that he could here ASAP.

30 minutes later an old man in purple robe came out the house started walking to blazing debris that used to be a house none of the regular people taking notice of him. As Dumbledore stare at the inferno that even without his mage-sight he could see that the flames were of the dark variety, but they were very strange. Usually dark magic is chaotic and hard to control that even Voldemort had problems using fiendfyre for a long time and now when he did employ those flames were controlled but never fully dominated. These flames were more potent than fiendfyre but under absolute control of caster will and his orders were very clear to anyone who look at raging inferno, burn anything and everything to ashes and leave nothing behind.

Dumbledore started to hurry to the house passing the ring of people that look on but were a fair distance from the blaze since the heat was so potent that people were sweating as if it was a scorning summer day, casting on himself a quick cooling charm that help only in making sure he didn't sweat. When the old wizard got close enough he caught a strong of smell of limestone or better know as sulphur, which was weird since that smell shouldn't have such a strong presence in a normal or even magical fire, he would look into that but for the moment concentrate on putting out the fire. Pointing his wand, he wordlessly shot a ray of magic that would have caught everybody's attention if it wasn't for the array of notice-me-not spells he had on his person. He fought the magical flames which intensified along with the smell of sulphur as the flames fought back but eventually was able to weaken them enough for the firefighters that had been struggling for the last two hours and pumping gallons and gallons of water at the inferno to finish dousing the flames. When the deed was done Dumbledore was sweating lightly and was breathing a bit faster than before. As he recovered from the light exercise (in his case) he examined what was left which wasn't much. What use to be a two story suburban house now only stood three walls, the side walls rose just two to three feet from the ground depending on the place and were completely black, the front wall of the house rose crookedly a bit higher and just as dark, there was no back wall and inside of what used to be a house were only piles of ashes, charcoals or melted metal. Nothing was left and the only evidence of what happened for him to analyses was the dark magic that permeated the lot.

Far away but with a visible line of sight of ruin number 4 Privet Drive was a boy on his knees taking big gulps of air and sweating quite profoundly, he was looking like he ran a marathon back and forth and not stopping at all. He had unruly black hair, partially tanned skin from all the work he did on the garden, he would had been fully tan if wasn't for all the time he was lockup in his cupboard, and clothes that were too big for him but the trait that stood out the most was the dark crimson lighting scar on his forehead and the glowing green eyes he had. They were the only thing that was steady as the boy collected himself with a look of steel and inner strength and if you looked close enough you could see on the very depth of them something entirely different that told of ancient knowledge and inhuman intellect. When Harry finally got his breath back under control he stood up and looked at the ruins. '_We need to leave, beloved one. Who ever fought against the hellfire is more powerful than you can deal with and staying any longer risks getting detected by them'_ Meciel the fallen Angel that resided in the silver denarius coin that Harry clutched in his left hand urge him. He didn't need to be told twice and ran in the direction of London, never hesitating or looking back.

* * *

**So how did I do for my first chapter**

**11/02/12 I have revised this chapter and made some changes, mainly at the beginning. Still working on the second one, writing is difficult**

**3/30/13 Well, I revised the chapter like five time already. The second chapter is almost done It so long sine I have to re-write it since I wasn't very happy with the first version.**


End file.
